ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Valley of Gwangi (Remake)
The Valley of Gwangi ''is a 2018 remake of the 1969 fantasy-western dinosaur film of the same name, with creature effects by the Jim Henson Creature Shop. However, the remake takes on a gruesome and darker turn as a horror movie. Plot The movie starts in Mexico, at the beginning of the 20th century. A cowgirl by the name of T.J. Breckenridge joins the Buffalo Bill's Wild West Show. Previously, a tiny species of horse was captured and brought to the show stadium. Tuck Kirby, a former stuntman, meets Horace Bromley, a British paleontologist. After sneaking Mr. Bromley in, Mr. Bromley observes the small horse, named "El Diablo". After some observations, and comparing the hooves of El Diablo to an ancient footprint cast, Mr. Bromley is astonished, and says that the horse is an ''Eohippus, from the Early Eocene period. The Eohippus was found in the Forbidden Valley, a place said to be cursed, as said by a woman by the name of Tia Zorina, who was from a gypsy tribe. Tia demands the horse be brought back immediately to the Valley. Convinced to release the horse, Mr. Bromley freed it and followed it back to the Forbidden Valley. A former gypsy by the name of Carlos tries to stop Mr. Bromley, but is knocked unconscious. Tuck arrives back at the stadium, and noticed El Diablo was missing. He then set off after Bromley. However, when the others return, Carlos claims Tuck has stolen the Eohippus for himself. They then set out in pursuit of Tuck. They make their way into the valley, and it was seemingly empty. They find Tuck, and Tuck explains how Bromley went into the valley following the Eohippus. However, Carlos looks up, seeing what appeared to be the silhouette of a large vulture in the sunlight. Abruptly, the supposed vulture dive bombed from above at rapid speeds, screeching. It then came to realization that this was not just a big vulture, it was a Pteranodon. The pterosaur had grabbed Lope, one of the members of the search party, but was not able to carry him to his death due to the force pulling it down. Seeing this as an advantage, Carlos leapt on top of the Pteranodon, grabbing onto its crest and killing it by snapping its neck. Shortly after killing the Pteranodon, Carlos and the others spot an ostrich-like dinosaur, an Ornithomimus. They begin to chase the speedy dinosaur as it flees through the crags, it seems to be trapped at the end of the rocky crags, then, abruptly, a giant, dark blue-colored theropod lunged from its hiding spot, giving off a loud roar, grabbing the Ornithomimus with its long arms equipped with deadly claws. The hungry behemoth then chomped onto the upper-half of the Ornithomimus, and ripped it in half, its intestines hanging from its lower half. The carnivore then swallowed the front half, dropping the severed lower-half to the sandstone ground. The colossus then turned its blood-stained head towards the group, growling, before roaring and charging after them at extremely fast speeds. As the group flees, a territorial bull Styracosaurus ''appears and blocks off the chase of the aggressive theropod. Not wanting to deal with the angry ceratopsian, the carnivore picks up the dead Pteranodon and takes off with it. Later, the aggressive dinosaur pursued the group to their base camp, where they attempt to lasso it, dodging its jaws as it snapped on them as they circled it on their horses. It was roped three times around the neck, but was able to break free right as the ''Styracosaurus ''arrived for a second fight. This time, the bipedal giant decides to fight back, avoiding the ''Styracosaurus' long nose horn, biting onto its frill horns every now and then, but it quickly realized biting the horns would get it nowhere, and it started to bite onto its back. The Styracosaurus ''was able to thrash the beast off, then gored it through the leg with its nose horn. The beast let out a screech of pain and hobbled around for a bit, before the ''Styracosaurus ''charged and pushed it over, goring it twice in the abdomen, however, the wounds were not fatal as the beast was able to recover, then slash the ''Styracosaurus ''across the face with its claws, taking out one of its eyes, before chomping onto the neck, severing its throat. The beast tore a chunk out of the ''Styracosaurus' side and ate it while the ceratopsian breathed heavily as it bled out from its throat. The group fled, but the predator gave chase. Carlos' horse broke one of its legs as it ran, sending Carlos flying off of it, and Carlos met his fate as the beast approached him. In a last attempt to flee, the behemoth grabbed Carlos and bit off his head, before tossing the headless body aside to proceed to chase the rest of the group, however, a falling rock hit the beast in the head, knocking it out. Tuck, T.J., and the rest of the group find the unconscious body of the dinosaur. They secure the carnivorous giant in a cage and haul it back to the stadium, on the way, T.J. and Tuck confront Mr. Bromley for freeing the Eohippus, but Bromley shrugs it off, then observes the dinosaur, saying it is an unusually large Allosaurus. During a public show, the "Allosaurus" is dubbed "Gwangi". During the show, Tia Zorina sneaks in and unlocks Gwangi's cage in an effort to free it. This works, and Gwangi is able to slam the cage open. The crowd evacuate the stadium. Tia Zorina is devoured in the process, and Mr. Bromley is trapped under a piece of the cage. In an attempt to distract Gwangi from the fleeing crowd, Tuck releases the largest circus elephant. This works, as Gwangi looks at it and roars, then charges at it, stomping on Mr. Bromley in the process, his blood and innards splattering. The circus elephant is able to stall Gwangi for a bit, shoving and goring him with its tusks, however, Gwangi gives a brutal slash to the elephant's side, lacerating one of its lungs, blood spilling everywhere. As the elephant is in shock from blood loss, Gwangi backs up, then runs at full speed, leaping into the air and pouncing on the elephant, knocking it down from his weight, then severing the jugular of the elephant with his serrated teeth. After taking a few deep breaths, Gwangi slowly moves his head towards T.J., then roars and leaps onto the stadium seating, pushing chairs and pieces of the stadium back as he recklessly climbed in pursuit of T.J.. T.J. escaped, fleeing towards the cathedral, where she meets up with Tuck and Lope, and the rest of the spectators. However, when Gwangi catches their scent, he roars and bursts through the cathedral walls, devouring a few members from the crowd. As the crowd fled, Gwangi turned his attention towards T.J. and Lope, but ends up being impaled through the side from a cathedral flag by Tuck. Gwangi roars in pain, clawing at the flag impaled through it. Tuck yells for T.J. and Lope to run as he picked up a canister of gasoline and lit a torch. At the same time, Tuck chucked the canister and torch near Gwangi, igniting the building in flames. Gwangi managed to pull out the flag from his side, but it was too late. Gwangi burst into flames as well, screeching in pain, snapping and clawing wildly at the air, then he collapsed on his side as the building crumbled onto him. T.J., Tuck, a sorrowful Lope, and the townspeople looked on at the bonfire. T.J. and Tuck then kiss, and the camera zooms out into the air as the people evacuate the area. In the after-credits scene, the charred remains of the building are panned over, then the camera zooms towards an opening in the rubble, where the charred eyelid of Gwangi can be seen. A few seconds later, Gwangi's eye shoots open, then the screen turns black as a last roar from Gwangi is heard. Actors * TBA as Tuck Kirby * TBA as T.J. Breckenridge * TBA as Mr. Horace Bromley * TBA as Tia Zorina * TBA as Carlos * TBA as Champ * TBA as Rowdy * TBA as Bean * TBA as Lope Species in Film * Eohippus * Pteranodon * Ornithomimus * Styracosaurus * Saurophaganax ''(Gwangi) Colorations * The ''Eohippus keeps its colorations, with the exceptions of white legs and black bands on its lower back. * The Pteranodon ''was switched from a dark blue to a light brown with a puffin beak color. * The ''Ornithomimus ''keeps its colorations, with the exceptions of a few feathers on its head and protofeathers on its tail. * The ''Styracosaurus ''was changed from a dull purple to a dark grey with a blue frill equipped with sunset-colored frill spots. * Gwangi's famous dark blue colorations were kept, with the exceptions of purple stripes with white outlines running from the back of his head to near his tail tip as a new feature. Trivia * The Gwangi was originally intended to be an ''Allosaurus ''in the 1969 original, however, due to size issues with more recent discoveries, the Gwangi was changed to a ''Saurophaganax, a very similar dinosaur and much bigger relative to Allosaurus. However, it is still called an Allosaurus ''in the movie as ''Saurophaganax ''wasn't even discovered during the time the movie took place in. * In the original movie, Gwangi was killed by the cathedral burning scene, however, in the remake, Gwangi survives, making way for a sequel. * The colorations of the ''Styracosaurus ''closely resembles the ''Styracosaurus ''male design from the classic 2001 dinosaur hunting game by Sunstorm Interactive and Arush Games, ''Primal Prey. More coming soon. Category:Dinosaurs Category:Horror Category:2018 Category:Western Category:TheLakesideMonster's ideas